<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension by doridoripawaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311623">Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa'>doridoripawaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), Mentioned Han Jumin, Relax - Freeform, give jaehee a vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Jaehee running so late tonight?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bells.</p><p>The soft, familiar chime echoed throughout the room, and MC’s head perked up at the sound of it.</p><p>“Let me turn that off really quickly,” she murmured, and she gently placed her knife down and patted her hands on her apron. “Let’s see… phone, phone…” MC strode over to the kitchen table, where a single smartphone sat humming that same jingling tune. “There we go.” A simple tap was all that was necessary to shut off the alarm, and as suddenly as it had started, the phone fell silent. “We can’t have her finding out about that alarm, after all.”</p><p>Perhaps setting an alarm to indicate the usual time when her girlfriend came home was… embarrassing.</p><p>However, if MC had to guess, Jaehee Kang was the type of person who would be impressed with her attention to detail and her dedication to her relationship. After all, as soon as she figured out the average time that Jaehee came home from work each day, she had coordinated her own schedule accordingly. Tonight, MC was determined to show her girlfriend her culinary progress. Last week she had spotted a particularly delicious recipe that she was certain they would both enjoy, and so today, she had shifted her own work hours so she could arrive home with enough time to prepare the meal.</p><p>Of course, judging from the fact that her alarm had already gone off, MC’s cooking <em>speed </em>was not quite up to par. “I have to hurry,” she murmured, and with a new sense of resolve, she dashed back into the kitchen to chop up vegetables. Jaehee would be arriving any minute now, after all.</p><hr/><p>One hour.</p><p>MC wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand as she gazed down at her masterpiece. Warm, steamy rice; heart-shaped carrots and cucumbers; tantalizing tuna tartare; and rolled eggs covered in a heart-shaped ketchup smear. “Perfect!” Her chest swelled with pride at the sight of the meal, and she bit her lip in excitement as she imagined herself presenting her work to Jaehee. “That didn’t take <em>too </em>long,” she murmured, and relief washed over her. Jaehee wasn’t even home yet; she must have only taken… an additional ten minutes? Fifteen at most, if the subway was crowded?</p><p>When MC peeked at the clock, she felt all of her enthusiasm melt away and anxiety begin to creep into her heart. “An hour?!” she gasped. “I took that long?”</p><p>Note to self: add an extra hour to estimated cooking time.</p><p>More importantly, however… Jaehee still wasn’t home.</p><p>“It’ll be any moment now,” MC breathed, as she reached into the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of water. “Jumin must have had to talk to her after work, or something like that.”</p><p>She set the little kitchen table with two place settings, eagerly awaiting her girlfriend’s imminent arrival.</p><hr/><p>Two hours.</p><p>Two hours had passed since that alarm chirped.</p><p>Curiously, MC’s phone had been silent ever since then. Not a single call or text from Jaehee, or even Jumin. Yoosung must have been playing LOLOL or studying, Zen was probably at rehearsal, and Saeyoung…</p><p>Quite candidly, MC tried not to think too hard about what he might be doing at any given moment.</p><p>She sat on the couch, absentmindedly trying to read a book but finding her mind wandering too much to actually be able to focus on the words. Where was Jaehee? How was Jaehee? Was she safe?</p><p>A clattering of bells suddenly slapped her ears, and MC’s head jerked up and her gaze immediately locked onto her phone. However, the little smartphone remained silent and still. Curiously, MC’s eyes traveled towards the front door.</p><p>The sight that awaited her made her jump to her feet. The bells that hung on the doorknob rattled wildly as a familiar figure flung the door open. MC had specifically chosen her bell ringtone to mimic the sound of the bells on the front door; she had never heard those blissful bells sound so frantic, frenzied, and jarring.</p><p>One step. Two steps.</p><p>Jaehee stumbled over to the couch, raised her hand feebly to wave at MC, and then collapsed onto the plush surface.</p><p>“Jaehee!” MC cried, and she immediately dashed over to help ease Jaehee into a more comfortable position. Exhaustion dragged at her eyelids, leaving her amber eyes frighteningly dull. Her soft brown bangs were scattered all over her face, sticking up in odd directions. “What happened? Are you okay?”</p><p>Finally sitting upright, Jaehee managed to nod and place a hand on MC’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry you have to see me like this,” she murmured, and her embarrassment became evident as a deep pink flush spread onto her cheeks. “I promise I am fine.”</p><p>MC pouted and reached forward to brush Jaehee’s hair back into place. “You don’t look fine,” she stated flatly. She hated to be so blunt, but her girlfriend was the type of person who would prefer straightforward honesty… as long as she was considerate. “Have you eaten?”</p><p>Jaehee chuckled softly and shook her head pitifully. “I had… a glass of milk,” she murmured. “Mr. Chairman approved Mr. Han’s latest cat-based project, much to everyone’s surprise. And Mr. Han, ever practical, ever productive, ever business-minded and ever…” She lowered her voice to a mere whisper, as if she were worried about being overheard. “…heartless and robotic,” she continued, and a sly smile flickered onto her lips. How long had she been waiting, desperately, to say those words? “Sorry, I should not speak of Mr. Han that way. He is my boss, he is an RFA member, and he is your friend.”</p><p>MC gently lifted Jaehee’s hand from her shoulder and squeezed it tightly. “You can always speak your mind with me, Jaehee,” she assured her. “We’re equals. We’re each one half of a whole.” She leaned forward to plant a kiss on the young woman’s forehead. “And besides, since I am friends with Jumin, I know perfectly well how robotic he can be,” she added with a laugh. “I’m guessing he worked you way overtime, right? The nerve!”</p><p>Jumin’s assistant shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but the shadows in her eyes betrayed how exasperated she felt. “He wants to release a cat clothing line before winter settles in,” she explained. “So that people will buy more of his products to shield their cats from the cold. Plus, once Christmas comes, people will be spoiling their pets. All things considered, he is being very smart about this.”</p><p>MC frowned and gave Jaehee’s hand another squeeze. “He’s a brilliant businessman but a bumbling boss.” She grabbed her girlfriend’s other hand and tugged on her arms, trying to lift her to her feet. “Come on, let’s get you some—oh!”</p><p>Jaehee let out a sharp cry of pain and collapsed back onto the couch, startling MC. She quickly dropped her girlfriend’s hands and took a step back, trembling slightly. “Did I hurt you?” she gasped. “Did I pull too hard? Oh, no…”</p><p>Before the flustered young woman could fly into a panic, Jaehee raised her hand to stop her. “My shoulders are just a bit sore,” she explained. “A good night’s sleep will help me. Assuming Mr. Han doesn’t call me or email me…” she added, and a flicker of fear fluttered in her eyes.</p><p>“No. I’ll pick up if he calls,” MC insisted. “And you know what? I’m banning any mention of Jumin for the rest of the night.” She planted her hands on her hips and lifted her chin up high. “I declare that you, Jaehee Kang, are the star of the evening!”</p><p>She wasn’t sure what kind of reaction she expected, but a blank look definitely was not at the top of the list. “S-star?” Jaehee echoed. “Me?”</p><p>MC nodded definitively. “Yes,” she declared, and her tone suggested that there was no room for argument. “Jaehee, let me give you a massage,” she went on, shifting gears now. Her voice fell to a low murmur, and she plopped down on the couch beside her so she could reach Jaehee’s back. “Before we get you to the kitchen, we need to relieve some of this tension.” She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up, then gently placed them onto the tops of Jaehee’s shoulders. “Let me know if it’s too much, okay?” she whispered, blowing directly into Jaehee’s ear.</p><p>Her girlfriend turned to glare at her, and MC whistled innocently before turning back to the task at hand. Flustering Jaehee was a little too easy… and a little too fun.</p><p>The overworked assistant grew silent, however, as soon as MC began to rub her fingers into her exhausted, tight muscles. “God, Jaehee, how do you even move?” MC muttered. “There are more knots in your shoulders than in a shoelace factory.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t the shoelaces be free of knots?” Jaehee pointed out.</p><p>MC blushed and just continued to rub, massaging Jaehee’s shoulders by moving her fingers in small circles.</p><p>“C-could you move closer to my neck?” Jaehee asked timidly. With a simple nod, MC began to dance her fingers across Jaehee’s back, until finally she was able to dig her thumbs into the top of the young woman’s trapezius muscle.</p><p>“So stiff,” MC muttered, and she began to massage and pinch with extra vivacity.</p><p>“I think I feel better though,” Jaehee informed her. “I can stand now. Would you… give me a hand?”</p><p>MC shook her head defiantly. “Nope. I’m bringing your dinner over here,” she insisted. “And I’ll go grab ‘The Jalapeno Topping Was Quite Spicy’ for us to watch while you eat.”</p><p>“P-please pick any other one but that!” Jaehee pleaded, and MC giggled as she snuggled up beside her girlfriend to plant a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” she murmured, and she nuzzled her nose against Jaehee’s (hopefully more relaxed) neck. “But only if you let me sit like this for just a minute longer.”</p><hr/><p>“… please move, MC.”</p><p>MC shook her head and spread her arms out wide, blocking her girlfriend from entering the bedroom door. “No! I’m telling you, hot water will help your muscles to heal!”</p><p>Jaehee sighed and rubbed the back of her neck subconsciously. “Your massage helped me immensely,” she tried to reassure her. “I just want to sleep now.”</p><p>“Please?” MC pleaded, now clasping her hands together. “When’s the last time you took a soak in a hot, steamy bathtub?”</p><p>Jaehee tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Probably not since I was a child. I prefer showers.”</p><p>MC could feel her eye begin to twitch. While Jaehee was eating dinner, she had dashed off to the bathroom to prepare a surprise for the exhausted businesswoman. If Jaehee went directly to bed…</p><p>
  <em>‘My hard work will go to waste!’</em>
</p><p>“When’s the last time you took a shower, then?” MC pressed. “With how busy you’ve been?”</p><p>Jaehee opened her mouth to respond, but then her eyes grew wide and her face grew pale. “I… will go take a shower now,” she mumbled, conceding defeat. She turned around and headed towards the bathroom door.</p><p>“I’ll fluff your pillows for you!” MC called out after her, and she turned around to turn the doorknob that led to the bedroom. She could picture the scene in her head already: candles on the counter, a bath full of hot water, soapy bubbles coating the surface of the tub, and the soft lullaby of Zen’s musical album reverberating around the room. Surely, nothing could make her happier and more relaxed—</p><p>MC squeaked as a firm hand clamped down on her shoulder.</p><p>“You…” Jaehee began, breathing down her neck and into her ear. “You… did all of this for me?”</p><p>MC didn’t even bother to turn around. “Of course. I love you, Jaehee.”</p><p>She didn’t have to see Jaehee’s face to know that she was blushing furiously right now.</p><p>“Do you…” Jaehee began, and the tremble in her voice was admittedly concerning. Did she do something wrong? Should she have chosen different candles? Was Jaehee not fond of lavender bubble bath?</p><p>“…care to join me?”</p><p>Now <em>that </em>would definitely help Jaehee relax.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>